The present invention relates generally to a development project system, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a database and optimizing a switch between types of development in a development project system using the database.
In development projects, there can be sub-system development and capability-focused development. Sub-system (or “Silo”)-focused development is where development teams are formed and assigned to each sub-system. Then, for each capability to be delivered, the associated sub-systems are identified and tasks assigned to each silo development team.
Capability-focused development is where development teams are formed aligned to requested capabilities that may cross-cut (e.g., flow through) sub-systems. In this case, multiple teams may work on a single sub-system.
However, there is a technical problem in the art in that the sub-system-based approach and the formation of a ‘silo’ mentality affects overall productivity over time in that projects spend too long on the foundational capabilities of a project and the capability-focused development affects the quality of the sub-systems, especially the underpinning frameworks, suffer due to splintered development. That is, a technical problem arises in that a switch point between developments strategies is not optimal and the overall project development is not efficient due to spending too much (or too little) time on either the sub-system-focused development or the capability-focused development.